Fin del camino
by Estrella Lunacharski
Summary: El invierno había llegado a Poniente. Junto con el invierno llegaron los Otros. La alianza entre el Norte y el Sur representaba la última esperanza para la sobrevivencia.
1. chapter 1

**_Fin del camino_**

 **Capitulo 1**

Sus finas y blancas manos acariciaban con cuidado una y otra vez, aquel trono de hierro. Las espadas superpuestas eran un recordatorio de aquellos insensatos que osaron oponerse a su antepasado, Aegon el Conquistador.

La habían comparado con él, solamente en una versión femenina. Ella llegó con sus dragones a Poniente, y Poniente tembló. Por un lado, el temor de la Lannister a perder su trono, y por el otro un bastardo que volvió a tener esperanza en cuanto la vio a ella.

Se decía muchas cosas, que ella era el "príncipe que fue prometido", que iba a morir, que estaba loca de remate, que sus dragones traerían el caos a Poniente. Tantas, que la mujer sólo sonrió ligeramente y apoyó su mano en la espada que había traído el fin de la larga noche, aquella espada legendaria portadora de luz.

Desde pequeña había escuchado las leyendas de como Azor Ahai portando aquella espada derrotó a los caminantes blancos y devolvió la paz al continente. Pero que aquella victoria tuvo un gran sacrificio: la mujer que amaba.

En su caso no fue así. Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer...

Las tropas se encontraban agrupadas en rededor del castillo negro. El muro tenía una fisura muy grande y todos temian que de un momento a otro pudiera romperse definitivamente. Allí estarían sin más protección y a expensas de los espectros.

Una muy abrigada Daenerys bajó con rapidez de las escaleras del segundo piso y se encontró cara a cara con el lobo blanco.

\- Su Majestad, las tropas ya se encuentran reagrupadas y hemos quemado a los que perecieron en el ataque - informó con seriedad Jon Snow.

\- ¿ Cual debería ser nuestro siguiente movimiento ? - preguntó ella mirándolo directo a los ojos.

\- Acabar con su rey. O jamás los venceremos. Hay que ir a buscarlo y luchar. Bran, mi hermano, me ha contado que él sabe donde se esconden los Otros. Lo ha visto en sus visiones de verdevidente.

La reina ya se había enterado de que el niño Stark era un tipo de vidente. No le costó trabajo creerlo puesto que ella misma había sufrido a manos de brujas, eternos, y quien sabe que más cosas. Sus dragones eran la prueba viviente de que la magia existía. Y ella tampoco podía arder. Por sus venas corria sangre mágica y poderosa.

Simplemente asintió y tocó la mejilla de Jon, acarició con su pulgar esa herida nueva que había sufrido en la última batalla. Lo miró fijo a los ojos y le dijo:

\- Iremos juntos. Mis dragones y yo te acompañaremos. Prepara caballos y lo necesario para que los mejores guerreros y espadachines del reino vayan con espadas de vidriagon y acero valyrio. Deja un contingente aquí y manda cuervos a todo Poniente y que recen a sus dioses por nosotros.

Jon la miró con dulzura. Habia incado su rodilla y su corazón ante ella. Tomó la mano que estaba posada en su mejilla y la besó con ternura. Era su reina y era su amor. Era un secreto a voces. Todos sabían cuantas noches habían pasado juntos desde que se conocieron, pero hacían como si no pasara nada.

\- No Daenerys, tu no irás. Eres la Reina de Poniente y no puedes arriesgarte así. Acepto un dragón que Bran pueda controlar, pero tú no...

\- Jon - interrumpió ella - debo luchar contigo. Acaso crees que te dejaré ir solo a luchar contra esa cosa? No te dejaré. No ahora que por fin te encontré. Estamos juntos en esto.

Jon solamente negó con la cabeza y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Entonces tomó ambas manos de la mujer y las maniató. Ser Jorah Mormont apareció por detrás y Jon se la entregó.

\- Cuídala - le dijo al hombre, dio media vuelta y se fue.

\- No puedes hacerme esto - se quejó ella sacudiendo sus brazos, intentando soltarse - Te juro que si no vuelves vivo, te voy a resucitar solo para quemarte vivo Jon Snow. ¿ Me haz escuchado? - sus gritos se fueron apagando, giró la cabeza y le dijo al oso - Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que me traicionaste. Y las veces que juraste ya no volver a hacerlo.

\- Perdone. Pero el joven Rey tiene razón. Usted es la esperanza del reino. No puede morir- dijo y la condujo a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta tras ella y la aseguro.

Todo estaba listo para la gran batalla que se avecinaba. La última probablemente.

 _continuará..._


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Fin del camino_**

 ** _Capitulo 2_**

Pequeños pasos se escuchaban en los silenciosos pasillos de la fortaleza roja. Eran los pasos de un pequeño hombre, pero de sombra muy grande. Tyrion Lannister iba solo, con una copa de vino en las manos, en busca de dos pequeñas cabezas platinadas que corrían por allí. Ya era tarde y era hora de hacer dormir a los niños.

\- Tío Tyrion - un niño pequeño de aproximadamente cinco años se abalanzó contra el.

Había salido de uno de los recovecos de los pasillos, intentando asustarlo. Siempre lo hacían. Miró al suelo buscando alguna cuerda o pequeña trampa. Ella era experta en hacer eso.

Abrazó al niño, poniéndolo protectoramente a su lado derecho. Mientras que con la mano izquierda sostenía su copa de vino semi vacía.

\- Lyanna es hora que salgas a la luz. Ya sabes que no funcionan más estas tretas. Deberías cambiar tus estrategias - le habló al pasillo.

Sabía que eventualmente saldria de su escondite y lo abrazaría con todo. Él no tenía hijos aún. Esperaba pronto tener la grata noticia. Pero esos pequeños hacían de su vida algo nuevo y gracioso cada mañana. Eran divertidos y espontáneos.

Lyanna, la mayor de los mellizos, era una niña rubia con los ojos lilas más vivaces que había visto en su vida. Era muy inteligente y gozaba aprender estrategias con Tyrion, le encantaba la lucha y usar espadas. En eso era instruida por su tía Arya cada vez que se veían.

En cambio el niño, Rhaegar, era distinto. Callado y pensativo. Tenía mucha compasion con la gente más necesitada. Pasaba mucho tiempo con su madre. Estaba decidido a ser un gran rey. Adoraba escuchar historias sobre Poniente, y la que más le gustaba era la historia sobre la larga noche.

De pronto, la pequeña Targaryen emergió bajo una mesilla y le sonrió con encanto. Se colgó del brazo del enano y se levantó un poco para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla.

\- Siempre me pillas tío. Pero llegará un día que te voy a ganar.

\- No lo dudo pequeña. Pero ya es hora de ir a dormir. Hoy les voy a contar la última parte de cuando el Rey de la noche llegó al fin de su camino - Tyrion sonreía mié tras veía la emoción de los pequeños.

Ya en la habitación, después de haberlos arropado con cuidado a cada uno. Tomó uno de los libros del estante más arriba y lo abrió con cuidado. Los pequeños se encontraban atentos escudriñando cada gesto del Lannister.

* * *

 _"Llegó un día luego de un largo verano, cuando cayó la noche más oscura sobre Poniente. La noche trajo el Invierno, y con el invierno llegaron los Otros..."_

* * *

Los caballos y sus jinetes corrían eufóricos en círculos rodeando todos los espectros que podían. Los arqueros, apostados en los lugares altos, lanzaban flechas con fuego y vidriagon mientras algunos de los espectros se desvanecían y otros avanzaban a través de las llamas.

La situación era bastante apremiante, y el frío aún más. Jon lo sabía, los dothrakis no podrían aguantar durante mucho tiempo. Hizo la señal con el brazo y aparecieron más soldados, está vez era una mezcla de inmaculados y salvajes.

Ambos bandos luchaban con fiereza. Habían espectros gigantes, animales de gran porte. Miles de muertos andantes y salían de todos lados. Pero la preocupación del lobo blanco no era esa. Temía por los caminantes, aún no habían aparecido y la lucha era ya aterradora.

Muchos de los que no le habían creído, creían ahora y se esforzaban por mantenerse en pie. Se habían jurado que si uno caía iba a ser inmediatamente quemado para no pasar al otro bando, literalmente.

A lo lejos divisó al dragón dorado. Volaba majestuosamente sobre ellos a pesar de aquella fuerte ventisca que apareció de la nada. ¿Una ventisca? Eso sólo significaba una cosa... Los caminantes harían su entrada triunfal.

Jon, con Fantasma a su lado, hizo la otra señal. De esta manera aviso a su ejército que se prepararan con el acero valyrio y el vidriagon. Ahora comenzaría la lucha encarnizada.

Fuego del dragón dorado derretía todo a su alrededor. De pronto vio aparecer otra figura entre las llamas.

Era Rhaegar, el dragón verde de Daenerys. Pero extrañamente él venía sólo y se disponía a ayudar con el fuego. Jon sólo sonrió mecánicamente, puesto que la situación no daba para más. Si sobrevivían iba a ser un milagro. Miró al muro, estaba agrietado. Pero no debían dejar pasar a ninguno de los Otros. Al otro lado se encontraba Daenerys y aunque el tuviera que morir, ella se salvaría.

De pronto, Fantasma gruñó y se abalanzó contra una figura que emergia de la tierra. Era un caminante. Esta cosa solo aparto de un manotazo al lobo y lo lanzó como diez metros al aire. Tenía una fuerza descomunal.

Jon, blandió su espada y se dispuso a atacar. Luchó con fiereza y decisión. Terminó haciendo trizas a su oponente y cuando iba a bajar la guardia, lo sorprendió otra cosa. Un gran dragón blanco, cuyo jinete era nada más y nada menos que el Rey de la noche.

En otra parte, Daenerys se sentía intranquila e inquieta. Veía a Jorah a su lado manteniendo la guardia. No permitía que se acerque a la puerta bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cuando lo peor pasó... Unos gritos alertaron a ambos. El muro había caído...


	3. Capitulo 3

_El muro ha caído. ¡Oh incautos que no esperaban lo peor!_

 _Ahora es tiempo de llorar a mares, de huir al Sur_

 _Sálvese quien pueda, frase que se oyó en un susurro_

 _Mientras el hielo se derretía, la tierra se removía_

 _Y las montañas se mecían, como hojas al viento_

¿Será que en la Larga Noche el Héroe ha de aparecer? Hace años que no se sabe nada de él. Profecías auguraban su regreso, de la casa Targaryen debía nacer. Al pasar de la estrella roja sangrante, del humo y la sal renacería, a los dragones de piedra despertaría y blandiría su espada llena de luz para librarnos del mal que acecha en el largo y oscuro invierno.

Jon observó con desesperación la aparición misteriosa de aquel dragón blanco. De lejos podía ver quien lo montaba, era el mismo rey de la noche. Su corazón tembló del temor dentro de su cuerpo. Daenerys estaba encerrada en una habitación del castillo y ese caminante iba por ella, mejor dicho, iba por todos los vivos.

Fantasma se recuperó del golpe y lanzó un ensordecedor aullido. Al suyo se sumaron muchos más, y entre la espesa niebla una manada de lobos huargos hizo su aparición magistral.

El dragón dorado y el verde seguían lanzando llamaradas a sus oponentes. Destruían espectros a su paso y derretían la nieve a su alrededor. Cuando se percataron de la presencia del otro dragón desconocido, fueron a por él. El poderosos batir de sus alas se entremezclaba con los rugidos provenientes de sus fauces.

Rhaegal, que era controlado por Bran, fue directo al cuello del dragón. Viseryon hizo lo mismo pero intento morder una de las alas de su enemigo. Cosa que resultó inútil pues el dragón blanco era mucho más fuerte, más ágil y rápido que los demás. En un solo movimiento de sus alas consiguió levantarse sobre aquellos dos, haciendo que los mismos choquen entre ellos y se desequilibren en su vuelo.

El rey de la noche no perdió oportunidad y le tiró una lanza de hielo a Viseryon, que fue a darle directo en el cráneo. El dragón dorado emitió un rugido de dolor y su sangre se esparció en los aires, cayendo como una lluvia sobre todos aquellos que estaban bajo él, tanto vivos como muertos.

Fue entonces que Rhaegal lanzó una llamarada de fuego poderosa al cuerpo de su hermano caído. Bran sabía lo que hacía. Y Jon, sabía que esta lucha no iba a ser fácil.

El dragón blanco volvió entonces su atención al muro y terminó por derretir con fuego azul lo que pudo. La ola de espectros lo atravesó y se dirigió rumbo al castillo, asesinando a cualquier ser vivo que se encontrara a su paso. Guiándolos, el rey de la noche sobre su dragón blanco.

Por otra parte, Ser Jorah había abierto la puerta y tomado a Daenerys con intención de huir. Al ver que se les acercaba una oleada de monstruosos espectros, lucho con todas sus fuerzas para salvarla a ella. Logró contener a algunos, pero en un descuido un hacha le atravesó el hombro y cayó en el suelo desangrándose.

Daenerys estaba aterrorizada, sabía que el fuego los consumía y luchó con una antorcha que había cogido en su huída.

\- Jorah, tienes que levantarte. Eres mi oso y eres fuerte, no puedes morir así, no así – gritaba ella mientras le daba a un espectro en la cabeza.

\- Mi reina… - las palabras de Jorah ya casi no se escucharon debido a los gritos de los espectros.

De pronto, una oleada de fuego intenso fue lanzada hacia ellos. Los zombies ardieron fácilmente así como también el cuerpo de Jorah Mormont. La madre de dragones atravesó con facilidad el fuego, lágrimas caían de sus ojos violetas y se encaminó hacia la fuente de aquel fuego.

El dragón más poderoso de Poniente, sólo comparado con el terror Balerion, la había salvado nuevamente. Su hijo, el recuerdo de su primer amor. Ella montó con facilidad al dragón, sus ropas ardiendo aún por el fuego.

Drogon alzo vuelo y a órdenes de su madre, empezó a quemar todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Sobrevoló la zona con cuidado y cuando se hubo disipado un poco el humo y la neblina, lo vio allí.

Era imponente, nunca antes visto por ella. Un dragón blanco con los ojos más intensos que el mar y su jinete, un ser extraño en cuyo cráneo se alzaba una corona blanca. Y lo supo en ese momento. Debía luchar contra ese caminante para librar a su pueblo.

Impulsó a Drogon hacia su oponente, quien la estaba esperando con otra lanza que se formó en sus manos mágicamente. Arremetió contra ella pero la Targaryen lo esquivó con facilidad.

Ambos dragones con sus respectivos jinetes volaban en círculos, lanzándose llamaradas de fuego, batiendo furiosos sus alas. A ninguno de los dos jinetes les afectaba el fuego.

Al tiempo, el dragón verde aprovechaba la situación y quemaba espectros y guerreros muertos a su paso. No permitiría que por ningún motivo los demás caminantes pudiesen levantar más muertos.

Abajo, en parte del muro. Se hallaba escondido Bran, protegido por su hermana Arya. Cuando de pronto, un caminante blanco los encontró y se acercó a ellos amenazante. Desenvainó su espada y arremetió con la joven Stark.

Pero ella, lo esquivó con facilidad y gracia. Era una guerrera nata, había nacido para ese momento. El caminante la atacó por la izquierda y ella bloqueó el ataque con su espada aguja, que posteriormente se rompió al contacto. En eso, ella aprovechó el descuido de su enemigo para cortarle la garganta con la daga de acero valyrio que había sido regalo de su hermano. Con ese ataque letal, el caminante se rompió en pequeños pedazos de hielo y una gran parte del ejército de los muertos se disolvió como muñecos sin vida.

Por otro lado, un carromato era guiado por un hombre temerario a la velocidad más rápida que permitía la nieve para un caballo. Mientras iba al galope, vio los restos del castillo negro en llamas.

\- Joder, que desperdicio – pronunció para sí mismo.

Un hombre con mano de oro salió a su paso y le hizo señas para que parara. Él frenó el carromato con destreza y se tiró al suelo.

\- Esto está de putamadre, Jaime.

\- ¿Trajiste el escorpión? – preguntó el Lanister entre apurado y preocupado.

\- Claro. Pero creo que no tenemos fuego.

\- No hará falta, ese dragón no muere con fuego. Si lo que dijo el rey en el norte es cierto, ese dragón es un caminante y sólo puede morir con algo de acero valyrio – dijo Jaime mientras ayudaba a Bron a destapar el carromato.

\- Mira, pondré mi espada con esta lanza. La lanza se romperá pero impulsará la espada para que atraviese al dragón. Cuando el dragón se fragmente ese desgraciado caerá y podremos ir contra él. Yo no puedo manejar esto porque tengo solo una mano, pero tú sí – le dijo a Bronn mientras éste lo miraba escéptico.

\- Estás demente. ¿Si fallo y le doy a la rubia?

\- Si lo haces estamos muertos. Si ganas, tendrás tu castillo y hasta podrás ser un gran lord. – con esto Jaime se ganó al mercenario.

El mercenario, se tomó el trabajo de apuntar el escorpión hacia los dragones danzantes. Pero la cosa se estaba poniendo muy difícil, puesto que el objetivo se movía sin parar. En eso, aparece Rhaegal y se lanza al cuello del dragón blanco, desequilibrándolo por completo. Bronn aprovechó la oportunidad y activó el mecanismo que impulsó la lanza junto con la espada de acero valyriano. El impulso fue tal que atravesó al dragón blanco y lo hizo trizas, pero… Rhaegal también fue alcanzado y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

El corazón de Daenerys se partió en pedazos cuando vio a su hijo agonizar en el suelo. Miro de donde había provenido el impacto y reconoció la cabellera dorada del Lannister. Pero entendió lo ocurrido, sin sacrificios no se puede ganar la guerra.

El ahora Rey de la noche, se encontraba en el suelo, cerca de donde el dragón verde moría. Pero una llamarada proveniente de Drogon lo alejó lo suficiente y encendió a Rhaegal para comenzar a consumirlo lentamente. Bran, había dejado el cuerpo del dragón en el momento que éste cayó al suelo, y se despertó de su sueño, visualizando a una preocupada Arya.

El rey de los caminantes, preparo una espada de hielo y se lanzó al ataque en contra de Jaime y Bronn. Pero una espada que guardaba muchos juramentos, se interpuso con la espada de hielo y la dueña de esa espada comenzó a luchar desesperada. No le costó mucho al caminante deshacerse de la gran mujer y con su fuerza descomunal la tiró varios metros de él. Levantó sus brazos y los muertos en batalla comenzaron a revivir para asombro de todos.

Detrás del rey de la noche, venía a un rápido galope Jon Snow, montado en Fantasma. Su espada apuntándole con la intención de terminar todo esto de una vez por todas. Pero el Otro, volteó y con su espada de hielo atravesó el pecho de Fantasma, haciendo que este cayera muerto al instante y Jon fuera lanzado varios metros con su espada garra en mano.

El rey de la noche, aprovechó el momento para tomar venganza de toda esta situación que se le comenzaba a escapar de las manos. Y con paso ligero fue hacia Jon.

El bastardo, que comenzaba a despertar del impacto lo vio sobre él y se preparó para morir otra vez. De pronto, una figura con la ropa chamuscada se interpuso para sorpresa de ambos. Ella solamente lo miró de reojo y en su mirada vio la respuesta final.

Atravesó la espalda de Daenerys con su espada. Del pecho de la mujer surgió Garra convertida en portadora de luz, cuya punta afilada se incrustó en el pecho del rey de la noche, sacando por su espalda el pedazo de vidriagon que alguna vez le habían puesto los niños del bosque.

Luego de eso, el gran rey de la noche se fragmentó en pequeños pedazos y todos los muertos vivientos volvieron a morir.

Jon arrancó la espada del cuerpo de su amada y ella cayó en sus brazos, agonizando.

\- Daenerys, perdóname, lo siento…. Yo no quería hacerlo.

\- Era lo necesario…. No te culpes… te amo – dijo ella mientras se le iba la vida. Miró a los ojos de su amado y con las fuerzas que le quedaban le acarició la mejilla por última vez.

* * *

 **PD:** Gracias a todos los que apoyaron mi fic. Este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes. Conclusión en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Fin del camino**

 **Capítulo 4**

La cargaba tanto como podía, para ser mujer era muy pesada. Pero eso no sorprendió al matagigantes, ella era fuerte y grande.

Después que se interpusiera para salvar a Jaime, ella fue lanzada varios metros lejos. Sufrió muchos golpes, raspones y posiblemente una fisura en la pierna, cosa que la dejaba fuera de combate por el momento.

Al verla en peligro, Tormund, fue junto a ella lo más rápido que pudo. Controló sus signos vitales y le acarició tiernamente el rostro. Estaba jodidamente enamorado de la mujer grande, y la protegería tanto como pudiera.

Pero, entre que la levantó sobre sus hombros para alejarla de la zona donde el fuego seguía consumiendo cadáveres, vio una escena que lo dejó entre asombrado y horrorizado. Su fiel amigo estaba traspasando a la reina dragón con su espada y al mismo tiempo acabando con el terrorífico rey nocturno.

No supo explicar cómo ocurrió, simplemente la espada entro en llamas. Era un fuego tan vivo y sublime, como si la misma energía y ferocidad de esa mujer fuera la que estuviera sobrepasando el poder de la espada. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que el rey de la noche se partió en pequeños cristales y todo su poder se esfumó de repente.

Lo que más lo impresionó, fue como Jon retiró la espada de su amada y la dejó caer al lado suyo. El cuerpo de Daenerys cayó sin vida en sus brazos; y él lo abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Sintió como Brienne de Tarth despertaba e intentaba llegar al suelo. La bajó gentilmente sobre la nieve y le dijo que lo esperara unos minutos. Ella no le hizo mucho caso, pero se sentó y suspiró cansada. Tormund aprovechó y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su amigo Jon.

No fue el único quien lo hizo. Poco a poco, el pequeño grupo se transformó en una gran multitud que observaba quieta y silenciosamente como se desarrollaba la escena frente a ellos. Los únicos sonidos que se oían era el crepitar del fuego a lo lejos, el aullido de la manada de lobos y los lamentos de Drogon, quien lloraba a su madre sin consuelo.

Nadie fue capaz de romper aquel momento, aquella despedida triste y sin igual. Los últimos en acercarse fueron Arya y Bran, éste último siendo empujado en su silla de ruedas por su hermana. Ni siquiera él pudo decir nada.

De pronto, haciéndose espacio entre la multitud, un hombre tuerto se acercó tambaleándose. En su cinturón llevaba una espada que tantas veces había ardido al rojo vivo. Llegó hasta donde se encontraban Jon y la muerta Daenerys.

Jon lo miró sorprendido, no sabía que pensar al respecto, no sabía qué hacía Beric Dondarrion allí. Pero el hombre ni se inmutó, lentamente se agachó al lado del bastardo y lo apartó sutilmente del cuerpo sin vida de la madre de dragones. En una ceremonia parsimoniosa, aquel guerrero de la luz fue acercando su rostro al de ella y la besó.

Fue un beso corto, sin pasión ni cariño. Beric cayó al costado de la mujer y pronunció unas últimas palabras:

" _Sólo una muerte paga una vida"_

Luego cerró sus ojos para no abrirlos más. En cambio, la reina comenzó a moverse con lentitud y respirar profundamente, el color iba volviendo a su rostro y abrió los ojos.

Jon no salía de su asombro y alegría. Se acercó a su amada y la abrazó con delicadeza, terminaron su abrazo y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Ninguno de los presentes podía creer tal milagro ocurrido; bueno, por supuesto que Bran si podía hacerlo, de hecho sonrió por primera vez desde que se convirtió en el cuervo de tres ojos, ahora solamente había una verdad que debía ser contada…

\- Y colorin colorado, esta historia se ha acabado – Tyrion cerró el libro y lo colocó de vuelta a donde pertenecía. Se acercó a ambos niños y a cada uno les dio un beso en la frente – Es hora de dormir pequeños, mañana será un largo día donde darán sus clases para convertirse en los futuros soberanos de este reino.

Los niños se quejaron un poco, querían saber más acerca de lo que ocurrió después de la batalla final. Su tío solamente sonrió y se llevó lo que le quedaba de la copa de vino. Quizás les contaría en otra ocasión esa historia. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a sus aposentos a descansar (o seguir dándole a la pachanga).

En otra parte, dos personas se encontraban mirando el paisaje nocturno de cielo estrellado desde un balcón. Ella reposaba su cabeza sobre las piernas de él, mientras que él le acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos. Él bajó su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente. Tal como había sucedido aquella vez, donde ella perdió la vida.

\- Nunca me contaste que viste después de morir – le reprochó suavemente él.

\- No fue como te sucedió a ti. En realidad, cuando morí vi a mi familia. Eran Drogo y mi pequeño hijo Rhaego. Quería quedarme con ellos pero regresé.

\- ¿Te arrepientes? – cuestionó el rey.

\- No, a tu lado encontré mi verdadero hogar. Perdí a Rhaegal y Viserion pero, a cambio tuve dos preciosos niños. Ahora tengo una familia – respondió ella sonriéndole.

\- Y tu tan ansiado trono – replicó Jon a modo de broma.

\- Eso es porque no quisiste tomar lo que por derecho te pertenecía, Aegon… - jaló su cabeza hasta que la punta de sus narices estuvieron unidas, ambos sonrieron complices de una verdad que ya sabían.

\- Odio que me llames así. Soy solo Jon, tu Jon – y la besó con pasión.

Se levantaron del balcón y entre besos y abrazos fueron guiándose al lecho. Desde que la gran guerra acabó y las verdades ocultas fueron reveladas, ellos se unieron en matrimonio para preservar el legado de su casa, la unión de Poniente y lo más importante, el amor desmedido que sentían el uno por el otro.

Y en aquella habitación alumbrada solamente por la luz de la luna, se escuchaba con premura una canción…

" _Una canción de hielo y fuego…"_

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
